everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nine Years
Nine Years is an short one-shot by Grimms. Plot Basically Todd finally finds out what happened to his parents, Lydia Charming and Valiant Blanc. Little backstory here, after his parents died, his adoptive parents, Aunt Rose and Uncle Harrsion, didn't want to tell there nine year old son about how his parents died, so they pushed back telling him for a while. Todd never asked because he learned to not mention his parents, as they became so taboo to talk about, so he never really asked about. He could barely vaguely mention them without crying, so asking Rose or Harrison wasn't a good idea. Plus, in their kingdom, their was a media blockage so no coverage of these events were ever aired or written about. This takes place on year in the future to the currnet EAH timeline. Actual Story Nine years. Exactly, nine years. It's been nine years since Rose and Harrison knocked on Todd’s door to sit him down to talk to him about his parents. It’s been nine years of lies. It’s been nine years of suffering. Its been nine years of anger. It's been nine years since Todd’s parents died. It was a cold yet blissful Valentines day in the little kingdom Todd lived in. Instead of going out on a date with some lover like one normally would do, Todd was hunkered inside in his room, alone, and away from everyone else. As usual. And then came Aunt Rose knocking on his door. Todd was laying in his bed, pretending to read his book on biology, when he couldn’t see anything with those tears he was trying to hold back. “Todd?” Roseline said, knocking on the door again. Todd didn’t say anything, and just slide more under the blanket of the bed. However, for some reason dear old Auntie Rose took that as an invitation to come in. She stood in the doorway, her light pink hair held up in a messy bun, clearly sleep deprived. Todd barely glanced up at her, and then turned away to look back at the book, barring his head deeper into the pages. “Todd.” Roseline started, walking towards his bed. “Go away.” Todd said, making it very clear that he didn’t want to deal with anyone. “I’m not going to go away, Todd.” She said, plopping herself on the foot of Todd’s bed. Todd grunted and pushed the book down, trying to pretend that he wasn’t crying. “Look, I know everything is and has been hard but, you need to talk to us.” Rose said. Todd didn’t give a response, letting them sit an a long awkward silence. Rose sighed before Todd eventually said something. “How did my parents die?” He finally asked. And by finally, it wasn’t just finally today, finally after years of not asking because it became so sensitive, he finally asked it. Roseline’s head shot up at the abrupt question. She knew, of course she knew, but never exactly had any plan on telling Todd. Just kind of hoped he’d forget about it? “I said, how did my parents die?” Todd repeated. It had been one year of getting no response to that question, five years of avoiding the question, and three years of hoping they would tell him on their own time. “Well, uh, I might have to talk to your father ab-” “Uncle Harrison.” Todd interrupted. Rose sighed and nodded reluctantly. “I might have to talk to Uncle Harrison about this.” She said. “It's been nine years, I’m eighteen. Do you really need to hide this from me anymore?” Todd asked. Rose shuffled her hands and just stared at the ground. “If I could, I would find out myself what happened to them, but I’ve been waiting for you to tell me what happened.” He said. Rose sighed once more and looked up. “They were at Valiant’s annual knight get together, remember?” Rose asked. Todd nodded, as he laid his book down on his nightstand. Todd could see his aunt starting to shake and her eyes staring to water. “There was an at… an attack in the ca...cas...castle they were in…. Your parents didn’t make it.” She managed to say. Todd bit his lip, trying not to show it got to him. It clearly did, why wouldn’t it? Rose knew he would be upset, but he wasn’t going to burst out into tears and cry like a child. “Excuse me for a moment.” Roseline said, standing up and rushing out the door. She shut the door as she left, but Todd could still hear the sobbing from the hallway. He knew Rose was very close to both Valiant and Lydia, despite not being blood related to them. Todd just sat their, blocking out the rest of the noises. He was trying to let it sink it. I mean, he had gone half of his life not knowing what happened to his parents. Something just felt strange about, unsettling. It was hard enough to let it soak in that his parents were dead to begin with, nonetheless ''how. '' But ''why ''had they hid this from him? That's one of the questions Todd had. There were so many times they could have told him what happened, oh so many. Of course, Todd knew the vague mention of his parents would send someone out of the room crying or generally upset, whether it be Rose or Harrison, or even him. So there Todd sat. It's still had been nine years since Todd’s parents died. It's still had been nine years of anger. It’s still had been nine years of suffering. It’s still had been nine years of lies. And now it had been the first year of actually knowing what happened to his parents. But that still didn't make up for the anger and suffering and lies for all those other years.Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction by GrimmsDePytheLover